


What A New Hairdo Can Do

by MythicalWillit



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Shot, Public Blow Jobs, kind of, new haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5695309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalWillit/pseuds/MythicalWillit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett has some very strong opinions about Link's new haircut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure smut I wrote on the subway because I am soooo excited to see Link's new haircut. From what I've seen of it on IG it looks super cute!

_I can see my ears._

_My forehead has been unleashed!_

_Oh, gosh..._

All these thoughts and more were racing through Link's head as he stared at his reflection in the salon mirror. He finally got what he had wanted for quite a long time; a new haircut! The wings were gone. No more “Business man and the boy” jokes, no more being carded to buy a beer when he's out with Rhett. Link reached around and touched the back of his neck, not used to it feeling so exposed.

“So, what do you think?” The hair stylist asked, standing off to the side and cleaning a pair of hair shears. He was a young, handsome man, dressed in fitted black jeans, black boots, and a black button up shirt. His white-blonde hair was styled into a small top knot with the sides shaved and neatly trimmed. He grinned at Link and set his shears down. “You can relax now by the way, it's all over.”

“Huh? Oh.” Link didn't realize how tense he was until he took note of his rigid posture in the salon chair. He chuckled nervously and stood up, smoothing his dark blue t-shirt down. He turned his head side to side and nodded in approval, a smile appearing on his face.

“I like it, it looks great. Thanks so much, I've been wanting somethin' a little different.”

“No problem.” The stylist came up to Link and smoothed the side-swept bangs away from Link's forehead. “This cut suits you quite nicely. You have such lovely, thick hair.” He grinned and winked. “You're going to make someone very happy.”

“He already does.”

Link blushed slightly at the familiar tone of Rhett's voice as the taller man made a bee-line to him in long-legged strides. He had Link's argyle printed cardigan hanging off of his forearm. Link figured he's been listening to their conversation this whole time and decided that it was time to intervene. Shaking his head at Rhett's tendency to jealousy, he faced Rhett, his hands on his hips.

“Couldn't you wait at the front desk like everyone else?”

“If you let me I would've been right here watchin' the whole time, man.” Rhett tilted his head towards the stylist. “I gotta keep an eye out for you.” He joked, and the stylist laughed, but Link knew Rhett long enough to know that he wasn't _entirely_ joking.

“Yeah yeah, you would've been asking questions the whole dang time. So?” Link did a little spin, stretching his arms out, eyes nervous but alight with excitement as he showed off his new hair style. “What do you think?”

“What do I think? Let's take a look at you.” Rhett stepped up to Link and rested his large hands on Link's shoulders, squeezing them slightly. The familiar warmth of his hands calmed Link's nerves as Rhett looked at him, lips pursed.

 _Gorgeous_ , was the first thought that crossed Rhett's mind. He hasn't seen this haircut on Link before, at least he couldn't recall. It was short on the sides, wings gone and cute ears exposed. The top was kept long but trimmed, parting to the side and away from his face in a side swept motion. The style framed Link's face so nicely, it really brought out his features in a sexy, different way.

“You look good... real good.” Rhett murmured after a short silence. His mind had other things to say.

_I want to grab him, pin him to the wall, and kiss him right here, right now._

“It suits you, Link.”

_I can leave marks on your neck now and they'll be on show for everyone to see that you're mine._

“It... really brings out your eyes.” Rhett removed Link's glasses with practiced ease, and practically melted at the nervous, but affectionate look in those bright ocean blue eyes, peering up at him through dark lashes.

_So sexy... I want to tug on your hair when you're on your knees for me--_

“You think so?” Link grinned and ran a hand through his hair to fix a stray hair back in place. “Makes me look more mature, doesn't it?”

The stylist, carefully taking note of Rhett's glazed expression, grinned and mentally patted himself on the back for a job well done. “You have quite a looker, sir.”

Rhett cleared his head of the delightful mental images his subconscious conjured up and wrapped an arm around Link's waist, pulling him close to his side. He pressed his lips into Link's hair and smiled. “Yeah, I know.”

After Link paid and tipped the stylist, they walked out of the salon into the early evening. The sun was going down as they made the long walk back to their car. They made idle chatter but Rhett couldn't help but stare at Link's entire being as he stepped back to let the shorter walk in front of him. His cardigan was now slung over his shoulder and his narrow hips swayed with every step. Rhett couldn't stop staring at the neatly trimmed hair and the back of his neck, all the way down a strong back and a well-rounded ass in fitted light grey jeans.

Link stopped in front of the car, unlocking it with the auto-lock button. He turned to look at Rhett. “So, where to now? Are you hungry, we can grab some food.”

“Huh?” Rhett blinked, licking his lips and smoothing his hands over his plaid shirt. “Yeah... yeah I'm hungry.”

“Of course you are, dumb question.” Link laughed and opened the back door, tossing his cardigan onto the backseat. “What are you in the mood for?-- _Hey!_ ”

Link was suddenly shoved into the backseat, glasses falling off as he landed across the cushions. He looked up startled as Rhett climbed in after him and closed the door. The man's long limbs filled Link's vision as he climbed over him. Link's eyes were wide, looking side to side, making sure no one was walking by. “What the heck are you--”

“What am I in the _mood_ for?” Rhett's voice took on a darker tone and his hands began to wander under Link's shirt, stroking the ribcage, enjoying the warm skin beneath his fingers and the way Link squirmed from his touch.

“Do you have any idea how _hot_ you look, honey?” Rhett pressed his forehead against Link's, groaning. “Golly... do you have any idea how sexy you are? Any idea of the things I want to do to you, right now?”

Link's ears were burning, mouth opened in surprise. He was still with shock for a moment before he started wriggling against, trying to free himself under Rhett's bigger form. He swallowed hard and stuttered. “R-Rhett, what-- _oh_...”

Link had to bite back a moan, head falling back against the seat as he felt Rhett's hands wander down underneath him and squeeze his ass through his jeans. “O-okay I get it, you like my haircut! We're in a car right now!”

Rhett grinned at the wriggling man underneath him and buried his face into Link's neck, his beard tickling the skin. He placed hot, open-mouthed kisses to his flesh and rolled his hips against Link's, earning him a gasp. “Mmhm, a car that you parked far, far away from everything because you didn't feel like paying a parking meter.” His hands moved back up and lifted Link's shirt up along the way, exposing most of his chest. He kissed over his heart, thumbs and forefingers pinching at Link's pink nipples. Link moaned quietly, trying not to encourage Rhett but he couldn't help himself. When Rhett became insatiable it drove him wild. “O-oh gosh, can't this wait until we get home?”

  
“Hush.” Rhett purred into his skin, reaching down with one hand and cupping Link's groin, squeezing the growing hardness in the tight jeans. He pressed his lips again to Link's heaving chest, feeling his heart pound.

“Your heart is racing.” Rhett looked up at Link, eyebrow quirked and a devilish grin spreading on his handsome face. “Does it excite you? Being in public, about to burst out of your jeans in the backseat of a car?”

Link's cock twitched at Rhett's words. His eyes were glazed over, mouth parted and panting. His hair was tousled, a few strands resting on his forehead. He shivered under Rhett's questioning gaze and turned his head away, blushing madly. His head was yanked back into place by a hand in his hair and he moaned loudly.

“Answer me, baby.” Rhett growled out, squeezing Link's covered erection and forcing his head back with his grip. The rush of power Rhett felt every time he handled Link like this went straight to his groin.

“Mmmm, I-I don't know...” Link moaned out. The thought of someone passing by and possibly seeing what they were doing... it sent a pleasant tremor through his body. “I don't want the seats to get messy, I...”

“Oh, you won't.” Rhett moved up and kissed Link deeply, shoving his tongue into his mouth and taking what was his. Link wrapped his arms around Rhett's neck, pulling him closer, stroking Rhett's tongue with his own. He felt Rhett's hand release his hold on his hair with slight disappointment, but moaned when the tall man hastily opened up his jeans, shoving them down until they sat low on his thighs. Link broke off the kiss and tossed his head back, moaning out Rhett's name as fingers brushed against his straining cock through the thin purple cotton of his briefs. A string of saliva connected their mouths, lips swollen from the rough kiss. Rhett licked his lips, growling low in his throat as his thumb brushed over a damp spot on Link's briefs, pressing the digit into it. “God, I want you.”

Link squeezed his eyes shut as he felt his briefs yanked down, arching off the seat when finally, _finally_ Rhett wrapped his fingers around his hard length. “Please Rhett, _please_...”

“I love it when you beg. I love it when you call my name...” Rhett's voice took on a rough tone, using Link's pre-cum to stroke Link in a fast, rhythmic pattern. “I love seeing you like this. Wanting release so bad. Such a bad boy. If you get the seat messy I'll have to really punish you when we get home.”

“A-ahh no...” Link lifted his arms over his head, gripping the handle of the car door. Rhett's punishments were always deliciously harsh and left him sore the next day. He almost wanted to come all over the seat just to see what Rhett would do to him later, but he was part of the game now, and he would at least try _not_ to. He looked up at Rhett, shining eyes focused on him. His clothes were disheveled and his massive cock pushed against his jeans, creating an outline that always left Link craving to touch him. “Let... let me touch you.”

“Later, baby. Don't worry.” Rhett's free hand wandered up, skimming across his heaving torso and rubbing at one of Link's nipples. His hand landed on Link's throat, wrapping his fingers around it gently. “I want to see you release in this car. You're delirious with pleasure, you know someone could've walked by already and you wouldn't have noticed?” Rhett pumped his hand faster, feeling Link's length twitch.

“Oh, God...” Link was so close to the edge, swallowing hard, whimpering as the grip on his neck tightened. He was as taut as a guitar string, so close and yet the nervous excitement of being caught keeping him on the edge. It was sweet torture, so _close_...

“I-I'm about to...” Link's hips jerked with Rhett's hand, leaking pre cum, blushing when a bit of it landed on the seat, hoping Rhett wouldn't notice.

Rhett quickly released his hold on Link's neck and cock, scooting down until he was able to somewhat lay between Link's legs, breath fanning over his dick. His eyes wandered to the drop on the seat that created a dark spot. “Tsk, tsk, Link... making a mess already. You're in trouble later.” Rhett dragged his tongue along the entire length of the man's throbbing cock. “Are you close?”

“Y-yes-- ah, _fuck_!” Suddenly, wet burning heat engulfed his length as Rhett took his entire length eagerly into his mouth, wet noises sounding loud in the car as Rhett moved his head up and down. Link cried out over and over, thrusting up in time with Rhett's motions, shoving his dick into Rhett's mouth. He felt wild, like he couldn't contain himself, he was on the edge.

Rhett looked up at Link, eyes locked as he swallowed Link whole, humming, creating a vibration. His free hand massaged Link's heavy balls, squeezing them. Link closed his eyes; he couldn't handle it anymore, it was almost too much, too hot, too wet, and he was lost in the sensations.

“ _Rhett!_ ” Link screamed, not even caring about being heard outside as he came hard down Rhett's throat. His hands found their way into Rhett's dirty blonde hair, gripping the strands. He moaned out in sheer ecstasy, thrusting up as he emptied his load into the eager mouth. Rhett closed his eyes, swallowing as much as he could while he continued to suck enthusiastically. He swirled his tongue along Link's length, tasting his lover's essence and groaning with pleasure. He let go of his cock with a wet pop and licked his lips, tonguing the head as it dripped cum.

“Mmm, you taste so good, sweetheart.” Rhett kissed the head and looked up at Link, grinning darkly.

Link's whole body was shaking from the force of his orgasm. He melted against the stiff cushions of the car seat, his face slowly turning red with the realization of what they have done in the backseat. He sat up slightly, the car suddenly felt cold against his heated skin, panting and looking at Rhett with wide eyes. “Oh my God, that was...”

“I know... I love you.” Rhett smiled and moved up, kissing Link. Link weakly kissed back, moaning as he tasted himself on Rhett's lips.  
  
“I love you too...” Link licked his lips, and Rhett's eyes followed the movements of his tongue. The smaller man took note of that, reaching down and grabbing his glasses, shakily putting them back on his face. “What do you want to do about...” Link's blue eyes flickered down to Rhett's bulge before looking back up. He wriggled his briefs and jeans back up but didn't button them back.

“I'm not done with you yet. Punishment for getting the seat messy, remember? Yes, even a drop counts.” Rhett winked and climbed up to the front seat with the keys, starting the engine. He adjusted the rear-view mirror to his height and looked at Link through them.

“I'm going to need some things from our special _box_.”

Link swallowed at the thought of the various toys and restraints in the chest in their bedroom, cock twitching in interest. “Oh gosh...”

“Don't you worry that pretty little head of yours.” Rhett put the car into drive as Link sat up in the back seat. “You're going to enjoy it. Just like I enjoy your new haircut.”

Link blushed and laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. His dang hair cut. “You really like it, huh?”

“I sure do.”

 

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhett gives Link his punishment for making a mess earlier in the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You wanted a part 2? Me too. ;) Here it is.

Link fidgeted in the backseat of the car, looking out the window. His jeans were still undone as he sat with his legs spread apart, taking up as much room as possible. He felt feverish, in a good way. He couldn't believe what he and Rhett had just done in the _car._ The thought should not have turned him on so much, but it did, and it made him feel exceptionally naughty, like they got away with something.

Well, he almost got away with it. He still had a “punishment” from Rhett to face when they got home because of one small stain on the seat, something that could easily be cleaned. Rhett was probably just looking for any excuse to punish him anyway. Speaking of Rhett... Link took in a sharp breath and risked a glance over at the bigger man in the front seat.

One of Rhett's hands were on the steering wheel as he drove them home, light music coming from the radio. His free arm was stretched across the back of the passenger seat, resting on it as his fingers tapped in beat to whatever was playing, Link didn't really know or care. He adjusted his glasses and leaned forward, trying to get a good look at Rhett's face through the rear view mirror as they pulled up to a stop light.

And he was met with smoldering, hazel eyes, staring right at him. Rhett's hand squeezed the steering wheel and licked lips enticingly, never breaking eye contact. One look was all Link needed to understand what Rhett was thinking about right now.

  _Oh, gosh._

Link leaned back into his seat quickly, clutching his seat belt and closing his eyes, fighting back his renewed arousal. Damnit, Rhett knew how to push his buttons to make him as horny as a teenager. He took a couple of calming breaths as Rhett begin driving again, turning around the corner. After another minute, Rhett pulled into their driveway and parked the car. He undid his seatbelt and turned in his seat to look back at the shorter man, a grin on his face. Link unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned forward, gripping the back of Rhett's seat with one hand, closing his eyes and leaning in for a kiss.

 He was met with a finger against his lips.

 He opened his eyes and blinked, looking down at the finger before looking up at Rhett in confusion. The man was still grinning, his eyebrow quirked, stroking Link's soft bottom lip with his finger.

“You're going to wait here while I get ready. Same safe words?”

Link nipped at the finger and nodded, looking up at Rhett. “Uh huh. Yellow for slow down, red for stop. And...” Link blushed slightly, mumbling. “And tap three times quickly, if I can't... talk.”

 “Good boy.” Rhett moved his finger away, and began to get out of the car. “Wait until the lights go off, alright? I won't take long. I love you.”

“Love you too.” Link watched him close the car door and enter their home, turning the lights on. He pulled out his phone and started browsing twitter, smiling at the positive feedback he received so far on his hair from their viewers. When did Rhett even take a picture of him at the salon? He chuckled and quickly snapped a selfie for his Instagram. _Might as well update that, too._

When Link looked up he saw the house lights go off and quickly put his phone away. He grabbed his cardigan, got out of the car and locked it before making his way towards the front door. He opened it and was welcomed to a darkened living room.

“... Hello?” Link stepped in, hanging his cardigan and tossing the car keys in the bowl next to the door. He squinted, adjusting his eyes to the dim lighting of the room. The house was silent. “Rhett?”

After hearing nothing, he kicked off his shoes and was moving to turn on the lamp by the couch, when it was suddenly lit, highlighting the room in a soft glow. And there was Rhett.

Rhett was sitting casually, his legs were crossed and his shirt was gone. One long arm was stretched to rest on the back of the couch, his gaze steady and directed at Link.

Link swallowed as he took in his beautiful best friend. Dirty blonde hair was slightly tousled from removing his shirt, and seeing his muscles made his jeans feel all the more tighter. Long limbs were everywhere, making the couch seem so small, and making Link feel powerless against whatever Rhett had planned for him.

 “Um... hey.” Link quietly spoke, not making a move to come any closer, as much as he wanted to. The game had begun.  
  
Rhett said nothing, but looked down at his free hand, spinning something around in it. Link followed the motion, eyebrows furrowing slightly as he tried to figure out what was in Rhett's hand. It was rather small and smooth, a stainless steel color. No wires or cords were attached to it. What could it be?

 “Come here, Link.” Rhett's deepened voice sent a shiver down Link's spine. He approached Rhett cautiously, hands folded in front of him. He dug his toes into the carpet. How did Rhett manage to give off this dangerously sexy aura was beyond him, but it was doing things to his mind, and body.

Rhett uncrossed his legs and pulled Link between them by his hips, drawing him close. His hands wandered to his ass and squeezed, earning a gasp from the man standing in front of him. Rhett grinned, rubbing Link's round backside appreciatively.

“So tell me why I'm punishing you today, sweetheart.” Rhett's hands wandered up, grasping Link's shirt and lifting it up over his head in one swift motion, tossing it behind him casually. His hands moved up and down Link's bare chest, feeling his rapidly beating heart. Link blushed a little, pet names were always such a turn on for him. He licked his lips, trying to steady his breathing as Rhett's hands wandered over him.

“Ah... for-- ohhh...“ Link moaned when Rhett suddenly twisted a nipple.

“Speak up.” Rhett purred out. His cock stirred in his jeans as he watched Link gasp in pain and pleasure.

Link spoke louder this time, face burning. “I... I made a mess in the car.”

“And _how_ did you make a mess, hmm?” Rhett released the abused nipple, rubbing it soothingly. He spun Link around and pulled him into his lap. Link shivered as Rhett's solid chest pressed into his back. The man was absolutely _huge_ and radiated strength. Link was no short man but in Rhett's arms, he felt small. He kept his hands obediently at his sides.

“I...” Link bowed his head, feeling humiliated and turned on by his own words. “I came on the seat.”

“That's right. You came on the damn _seat_ , Link.” Both men pointedly ignored the fact that it was only a drop. “You're such a horny little slut. You're already hard again.” Rhett's hand gripped Link's obvious bulge, rubbing it possessively. “You're _my_ slut. And you deserve to be punished.”

Link groaned and arched his hips up against Rhett's grip, whimpering. Rhett's dirty mouth made his cock twitch, and he was sure Rhett felt it. He repeated Rhett's words, knowing it would spur the bigger man on. “I-I'm your slut, and I deserved to be punished...”

“Mmm... “ Rhett groaned deep behind him, pressing his own erection against Link's ass. “That's right.” He shoved Link off of him, quickly yanking Link's already unbuttoned jeans down. The smaller man stumbled out of his jeans, thrown off a little by the sudden movement. His briefs hung low on his hips, his erection tenting.

Rhett patted his leg. “Bend over my lap.”

Link hastily laid himself across Rhett's lap, the rough fabric of his jeans rubbing against his sensitized skin. He stuck his ass up, his toes barely touching the ground. His cock twitched against Rhett's thighs. He couldn't see anything from this angle.

“Hmmm...” Rhett stroked Link's back, eyes taking in the long expanse of smooth, tanned skin. Rhett reached into the drawer next to him, pulling out something else. Link felt his arms yanked up and put behind his back, locked in place with an audible click.

Oh gosh, the _handcuffs._

“Much better. You're not allowed to touch yourself after your public show earlier. You get off on someone possibly seeing you like that, huh?”

Link whimpered, putting on a show for Rhett as he wriggled, the cuffs clinking against his skin, but carefully padded so it didn't actually hurt him. He strained, flexing his back muscles as he panted. “N-no, I didn't--”  
  
_Whack!_ Rhett's hand came down on his ass firmly, slapping him hard. Link released a cry of shock, stiffening on Rhett's lap. That _stung_. It left a burning sensation on his ass that went straight to his cock.

“Don't you lie to me.” Rhett growled out, spanking Link again, switching to the other cheek. Link's cries echoed with every hit, his cock bumping against Rhett's thighs, smearing pre-cum in his underwear. The force of Rhett's hand sent him up on his tippy-toes, unable to use his hands to balance himself properly. He was completely at Rhett's mercy.

Rhett stopped his spanking and pulled Link's underwear off and to his knees. He licked his lips, taking in his hand prints on Link's ass. He loved how they looked, how they marked Link as his.

“You look good enough to _eat._ ” The bigger man inched Link's trembling legs apart. “I bet you can't wait for me to sink my cock into you, making you take it all.” His hand went back to the device he was holding earlier-- Link was still unsure of what exactly it was-- and pressed it against Link's entrance.

It was cold with lube and hard. Link shivered a little, his ring of muscles tightening against the intrusion as he panted. He just wanted Rhett to fuck him already, this thing was so small. Rhett always felt so right inside him, stretching him out...

Rhett watched with a satisfied look in his eyes as he pushed the device into Link, biting back a hiss as the smaller man squirmed on top of him, rubbing against his own straining erection. “Ready?”

“Ready for what?” Link panted out, trying to look up at Rhett from his position. His hair was falling slightly over his eyes, sticking up near the back.

“For _this_.” Rhett held up a wireless remote for Link and flicked it on.

 “O-oh my _gosh_!” The thing was making a thrusting motion _inside_ of him. He groaned wildly, starting to really pull against his restraints as the wireless egg brushed against his prostrate. “O-oh God, please Rhett, fuck... I-I'm _sorry_!” It was so intense, he could barely handle it. Where did Rhett get this thing?

After a few seconds, Rhett turned off the device and stood up, bringing Link with him. He brought his hands to Link's shoulder and pushed him down until Link fell to his knees. Dazed from the device still inside of him, Link swayed, not putting up much of a fight.

Rhett took off his own jeans and underwear quickly and held his large cock in one hand, pumping it right in front of Link's face, rubbing the head against his parted lips. Link stuck his tongue out, looking up at Rhett and collecting his pre cum on his tongue, licking his lips with a moan.

“You're going to be sorry later.” Rhett lightly smacked his cock against Link's lips and turned on the device again. Seeing Link in this state was making him want to come on the spot, but he wanted to make sure Link got what he deserved first.

Link released a long moan which became muffled as Rhett thrusted his cock down Link's throat in one smooth motion as soon as his mouth opened. His eyes watered and closed, hips jerking sporadically as the device pulsated and vibrated in his body, tickling his tight little passage. He whimpered and relaxed his jaw, trying to take as much of Rhett as possible.

Rhett groaned with pleasure, gripping Link's hair and thrusting deeply again. He developed a rhythm and started to pump his hips. His shaft became wet with Link's saliva, gleaming between his straining lips. He reached down and yanked Link's glasses off, tossing them to the side. “Look at me.” Rhett thrusted again and held his member there, turning the device on high.

Link thought he was going to scream out in pleasure. He blinked up at the bearded man, trembling and moaning around his mouthful of Rhett's thick cock. He felt the head of Rhett's cock bump the back of his throat, and the toy thrum inside of him. It made him feel like Rhett's personal sex toy. A few stray tears made their way down his flushed face and his cock twitched, pre-cum dripping heavily on the floor. Rhett saw this and grinned.

“Mmm, you like that, don't you?” Rhett released his hold and pulled out to let Link breathe. He stroked Link's hair as the device worked him, making Link thrust into open air weakly. He was sweating and shaking, and desperate for Rhett to touch him. Somewhere. _Anywhere_.

“P-please, Rhett, I...” Link whimpered out as the device brushed against his prostrate again, making him cry out. 

“ _Shut up_.” Rhett growled out rubbed his wet cock against Link's lips. He forced his way back inside, bucking up against Link's face. “Take your punishment, slut.”

And he did. He felt vulnerable, and as much as he struggled the handcuffs wouldn't budge. He was being fucked in both his ass and his mouth, and it made him wild with lust. He didn't know how much time had passed before he felt a familiar heat pool in his stomach.

He pulled his mouth off of Rhett with a wild cry, trembling. “R-Rhett, I'm gonna... please, please touch me!” Link begged, looking up at Rhett with pleading blue eyes.

“ _No._ ” Rhett grinned predatorily and turned the device onto its highest setting. “You are going to come just like this, without me touching you. You are going to make a mess all over this rug, just like you did in my car.”

Link could do nothing but cry out as the device thrusted into him over and over. Everything was pushing him so close to the edge, the taste of Rhett's cock, his predicament, the shame of being restrained like this, it was all so much... He parted his legs and bent over, kissing Rhett's cock sloppily, Rhett's essence smearing on his cheek as he bucked and shouted his release. He came hard, spilling all over the rug and Rhett's foot. He whimpered, body flushed and shaking from the intensity. “O-oh my gosh, oh _fuck_!”

Rhett switched the device off and hauled Link up, shoving him over the back of the couch. Quickly, he pulled the device out, tossing it to the side, and quickly replaced it with his own much larger, thicker cock. He slid fully into Link with a loud groan and started to quickly thrust into the spasming hole. “Fuck, you feel so good, your little hole is squeezing my cock baby.” Rhett slapped his ass and ground himself into Link. He gripped Link's hips and pulled him back, lifting his pert little ass in the air as he rammed into him over and over, fucking him relentlessly. He moved one hand up to grip Link's hair.

Link's body was on overdrive. As he was coming down from his orgasm he shouted out Rhett's name, feeling him enter him without warning. He sobbed with pleasure, still feeling the aftershocks of his own release as Rhett went for his own, using his body. He keened in a high-pitched voice when Rhett's thick cock slammed into his over-stimulated prostrate, bucking back against the large man behind him.

Rhett was fucking Link over the couch like a wild animal. He lost all coherent thought as he slammed into Link over and over from behind. Finally, with a sharp twist of his hips, he buried himself into Link and released deep inside with a loud groan. He held himself there as he emptied his load into Link's clenching hole.

“Oh my Gosh...” Rhett shook from the force of his orgasm, toes curling and leaning over Link, biting the back of his exposed neck. He panted as he came down from his high. “That was amazing... fuck." 

Link collapsed bonelessly under him, a sweaty mess as he panted hard. He groaned in exhaustion as Rhett carefully pulled out of him and turned him over. He was met with Rhett's loving gaze and the large man leaned down, kissing him passionately.

“I love you.” Rhett whispered against Link's pliant mouth. “You okay, baby?” Rhett reached under him and quickly undid the cuffs, letting them fall to the floor. Link let his arms rest bonelessly at his sides, unable to move. He was completely spent.

“Y-yes... Golly, you're a dang animal.” Link shifted and moaned, already feeling soreness creep up from his backside. Rhett chuckled a little and kissed Link's sweaty forehead. He grinned against the skin. He buried his hand in sweaty dark hair, playing with the messy strands.

“What can I say? I really _really_ like your new hair cut.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was extreeeemely fun to write. I'm learning how to write smut and it's so much fun every time. I laugh because I tend to write this stuff in public places like Starbucks or the train. Heheh.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this, I know people were asking for a part 2, I hope this came out to be what you wanted. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you would like a part 2 to see what Rhett plans to do. ;-) I intended to leave this as a one-shot but some thoughts are running through my head...


End file.
